A Glimpse of Goku's Past
by Misayo
Summary: A poem about Goku's tragic past in the cave *completed*
1. Alone

A glimpse of Goku's past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, much as I wish. Okay?  
  
Yaone-chan: This is my first fic, even though I have a thousand ideas cramped in my head. Have big problems making words appear on paper. (And my computer) It also has to be the first poem I wrote that couldn't rhyme properly. R&R. and yes, flames are allowed.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Born from the earth,  
  
Together with sand.  
  
A natural heretic,  
  
An error I can't mend.  
  
Long ago, up in heaven,  
  
Because of me there was slaughter.  
  
I was locked away, in a deep, dark cage,  
  
And my friends were banished to earth.  
  
I sat there for years,  
  
In the darkness and the cold,  
  
For how much longer?  
  
Nobody told.  
  
I knew nothing, wanted nothing.  
  
My life consists of emptiness.  
  
I once had a friend, a small yellow bird.  
  
But it died, and my soul plunged into darkness.  
  
For weeks, I wept for my only friend.  
  
Nothing could let me reach it.  
  
No matter how much I try, desperate to hold it,  
  
I failed, and I dropped into the bottomless pit.  
  
There I stayed, silently praying,  
  
For someone to reach out and save me.  
  
For someone to care, to concern,  
  
To help me again to see.  
  
But till that time comes,  
  
Here I remain.  
  
Hoping someday for freedom.  
  
When I escape this torturing pain.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Yaone-chan: Is it my imagination or am I getting out of Goku territory? Like I said, this is my FIRST fic ever. If you like it, mail me or write it in your review. If not.give me some time to improve, Okay? I'll continue this in the next chapter. (If I can figure out how to add chapters.took half an hour to get this up)  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Hope, the sun

A Glimpse of Goku's Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura. All I can do is stare at them and wish they were mine.  
  
Yaone-chan: Okay this is the second part of the poem. Arigato to those who reviewed. Sorry if you think that it's a little un-Goku like. Goku's one of my fav characters and I like to show people that he's not just a dumb boy. If one of you has a Saiyuki site please do NOT call Goku stupid/bratty.  
  
To rocky-road7: Thanks! Maybe I will write fanfics someday. Once I sort out all the stuff in my head! But probably not too soon, I'm terrible at anything compo-like.  
  
To Demon Boy: Nani? Your fics? Junk-like? But you're one of my favourite authors. BTW, when will the chapter of "My Teachers Are Demons?" come out? That's my ~Favourite~!* goes mad at this point*  
  
To crazzzybanana: Sank you for writing such nice stuff. n-n Hai! I love writing poems. I can't guarantee the result though. '^_^  
  
This chapter is dedicated to rocky-road7 for being the first to review. n-n  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
But seasons changed, years went by,  
  
I soon grew immune, to the sorrow piercing my heart.  
  
Nothing mattered, no-one cared,  
  
Yet this afternoon, it all changed.  
  
I had sat there on the cold, hard ground,  
  
With the chain, griping my hand.  
  
Sensing movement, I lifted my head,  
  
And there stood a tall, blond man.  
  
My eyes opened in amazement,  
  
I froze my heart stopped beating.  
  
I stared at the man, could he be.  
  
After 500 years, the one? The savior? I was pleading.  
  
Instantly, I grew afraid,  
  
Asking, what if he wasn't the one?  
  
What if he left me, rejected me, or treated me harshly,  
  
Then I would be cold all again.  
  
This man looked at me,  
  
He stood upright, in a long flowing robe,  
  
With hair the colour of sun,  
  
around him a bright gold aura.  
  
Walking into the cave,  
  
He reached out his hand to mine.  
  
With kindness in his eyes,  
  
This man, Sanzo, was the one.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Yaone-chan: Wah~ I liked the first one better. This one didn't rhyme, or maybe it's because this one wasn't so sad. -_- I'm weird. If he's my fav character, I should want him to be happy, right? If you felt like me, flame me in mails or reviews. Do the same if you like them, ne?  
  
Ja! 


End file.
